Sleeping Beauty
by kwalker160
Summary: This is just a one-shot following the amazing Jacha scene in Divided we fall but prior to Janny taking the pregnancy test together. What an episode!


**Hi everyone! I'm Kate and this is my first ever fan fiction so please be nice! I love Holby full stop - all of the characters are amazing but I especially love Jac, Jonny, Mo and Sacha. Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes I most likely have made. My dog is also called Sasha so that caused a few problems but I think all has been amended! I have an ultrasound fanfic in the pipeline but we'll see how this one goes first! Enjoy xxx**

"A tiny Naylor...now there's a thought!"

She gave him a sweet kiss and started to finish the job she was proud he chose her to do.

A few moments of friendly silence followed, until the penny finally decided to drop for Sacha. He thought he should wait for Jac to tell him in her own time, but he was worried about one potential outcome of her situation that she, on a bad day, may edge towards. With everything so upsetting with regards to Rachel, he desperately needed to take his mind of the black hole of sadness that was engulfing his life so he decided to gently press for answers.

"Why are you so interested anyway? Don't want to babysit Daniel by any chance do you? Just to make sure?" he said half of him only joking, half of him being deadly serious.

So many thoughts were whizzing through the minefield that was Jac Naylor's brain. It couldn't go on like this any longer. She felt like her head was about to explode, just as Jonny's monster balloon he had made for Eve earlier had. Just seeing him with that little girl in his arms had made her heart melt, not that she would ever admit that fact aloud. Everything, the stress of her job, the constant tiredness baby Maconie was enforcing upon her body, her feelings for Jonny, was really beginning to take its toll. She had to tell Sacha.

"Well, er, I...I'm pregnant" she said, almost inaudibly.

She had finished his hair and was packing away the razor that had just altered Sacha's identity so dramatically. Jac couldn't even look at him because if she did she knew that she would burst into tears. Nothing needed to be said in that moment. From behind, Sacha gave her one of the biggest hugs imaginable and they both sat down opposite each other at the cluttered table that was next to them.

He waited for Jac to speak. Her words came quicker to him than he expected.

"Did you really mean what you just said?"

This was the most vulnerable Sacha had ever seen Jac.

"About what?"

"About the me being a good parent thing"

"_Every word_"

Jac never knew it was possible to reassure someone so much with only 2 words, but she felt one of her many layers of insecurities about impending motherhood be lifted from her shoulders. Jac had a few silent tears running down her cheeks but she offered Sacha one of her biggest smiles.

"It's Jonny's I take it?" A curt nod confirmed his suspicions but he didn't dare pry any further today. Baby steps, he chuckled to himself.

"How far gone are you?"

"5 weeks and 3 days" she answered immediately. Sacha now noticed she had one hand covering her stomach.

She chose not to tell him about the bleeding. He would Sacha panic and order her every test available for pregnant women known to man. She also wasn't keen for anyone else in the hospital to find out just yet. Jac knew her baby was fine. She felt bad saying to Mo and Jonny otherwise but she knew she was still pregnant. She didn't know why but she just did.

"There's a baby inside me Sacha" she proclaimed, more for her own benefit than his.

Sacha stood up, walked over to her and bent down "I know. Congratulations Naylor". He kissed her forehead just like she had to him merely minutes ago and quietly slipped out of the room and left Jac to her own thoughts.

She returned slowly to Darwin. She couldn't face anyone and the only remaining operation she had today was Lou's so she uncharacteristically decided to get some rest and made her way to the on call room. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell fast asleep.

Jonny was of course the one to find her, ready and waiting with a pregnancy test. She hadn't even bothered to pull the covers over her still tiny frame. However, the first thing that Jonny noticed was that she was lying on her back, which she never did when they were together, and that both hands were protectively covering her stomach. He didn't dare wake her. She looked so peaceful, and she wouldn't dare disrupt her when she was sleeping. He was removed from his thoughts when he felt a tug on his scrub top. He looked down and Eve was looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Uncle Jonny, toilet" she demanded, but only in the way that toddlers could get away with.

"Of course Evie. Away we go!" he said excitedly, lifting her into his arms. He was afraid she would be frightened of the hospital. Her mummy was having a serious operation and he didn't want her to be scared which is why he had been acting star babysitter for the majority of the day.

Eve must have been listening to some of the stories that Jonny had read to her in the relative's room.

"Sleeping Beauty" she whispered pointing at Jac. "Shhhhhhh"

"That's right" answered Jonny. He couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness.

"Sleeping Beauty" he repeated deadly seriously. He took a few more moments to absorb the beautiful sight before him before he gently closed the door. That could potentially be both Jac and his child lying on that bed. He was praying for a positive result from the pregnancy test, he could only hope that Jac felt the same way.


End file.
